Jean-Luc Picard (Alternate timelines)
' archived files on an old computer.}} |serial_number = SP-937-215 |birthdate = 13 July 2305 |birthplace = La Barre, France, |age = |status = Alive |family = *Maurice Picard (father) *Yvette Picard (mother) *Robert Picard (brother) * (clone) *René Picard (nephew) *Javier Maribona-Picard (ancestor) |rank = Captain |occupation = , |affiliation = *United Federation of Planets * }} Jean-Luc Picard was a male Human who served in during the 24th century as of the and later the . Biography Early life Jean-Luc Picard (serial number SP-937-215) was a Human male born to Maurice and Yvette Picard on 13 July 2305 in La Barre, France, . Service on the USS Stargazer Following an incident with the Klingon Empire on stardate 33108.3 in which the was accused of breaking the , Picard took command, replacing the former captain, Harry. Service on the USS Enteprise-E Twenty-six years later, Picard was in command of the . On stardate 57189.4, the Enterprise was under repair at Earth Spacedock following the Battle in the Bassen Rift, and Picard was in the process of choosing a new for the Enterprise. He contacted Admiral Johnson to inquire about John Benson, an officer whose service record had caught his attention. Johnson told him that Benson was on the starbase at that time, so Picard decided to pay him a visit. After recruiting him, Picard returned to the Enterprise, where paid him a brief visit. Admiral Johnson then briefed him on a classified mission to locate the whereabouts of The X, a secret society aiming to harm or even destroy the Federation. Benson reported to the , and Picard gave the coordinates of "074 mark 28" to the helmsman. A Klingon vessel lying in wait for them sent a to , and Picard sent and down to fend them off. After the Klingons were forced back to their ship, the captain of the enemy vessel, , contacted the Enterprise and denied any hostility toward them. Shortly after this, he ordered an attack on the Enterprise, making his intentions fully known. After a couple brief skirmishes in which both vessels took significant damage, the Klingons were forced to retreat. Kardok left Picard with a cryptic departing message telling him, "We will meet again, and I will kill you." Afterward, the Enterprise was ordered back to by Admiral Johnson, and Picard was given a private briefing by him and Admiral Perry. Johnson believed there were spies working for The X in , and that they had to be careful who they trusted. On stardate 57823.6, the Enterprise began searching for the Klingons, their vessel having been identified as the . Benson and La Forge managed to locate its warp trail and the Enterprise and the Pak'tu once again faced off. After cloaking and reappearing a few times, the Pak'tu sustained serious damage, forcing it to retreat. The Enterprise, also damaged, was undergoing emergency reparations when Kardok and several of his men transported onto the bridge. A brief altercation ensued, and Kardok's crew would have won if not for the actions of , Lieutenant Commander 's less-developed brother, who managed to force the Klingons back to their ship. Picard immediately told Worf to disable the Pak'tu s engines, but the ship had evidently taken more damage than they realized, and it was destroyed. All aboard were presumed killed. Relationships Friendships Soon after John Benson joined the crew of the , Picard began referring to him as "number one," an affectionate nickname he had first used for Commander . Picard told Benson he would likely be called number one many times in the future. Romance Jean-Luc and both seemed to have a flirtatious attitude toward one another. Before their second encounter with the , he visited her in , telling her that he was glad that the Enterprise still had her, despite many other medical staff being assigned elsewhere. He also told her she could make use of the EMH if she had to. Appendices Background and trivia *In , , and the original enactment of , Picard was acted out by with a minifigure of himself. **The minifigure is part of a [http://www.blokcity.com/wiki/9777_USS_Enterprise_NCC-1701D USS Enterprise-D set]. *He would have been featured in both and if they had been acted out. In the former, he would have taken from the ''Stargazer'', and in the latter, he and Captain Harry would have successfully battled two Klingon . *Picard is the only character to appear in every chapter of The Cartoon Series, The Timeline Incident, and (this does not take into account chapters that were never written or acted out). Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notes and references External links Navigation Category:Humans (Alternate timelines) Category:Picard family (Alternate timelines)